


Home.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chatteusz, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marlie, spoilers for 1x03: Nightvisiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Matteusz struggles, Charlie is there to help him.





	

Some people in your life, you are simply destined to meet.  Whether fate gradually draws you together or you’ve known each other for a lengthy time, it was written in the deep map of stars that you would cross paths at least some time in your existence.

 

Yet despite this, Charlie was unaware how he had grown lucky enough to cross paths with Matteusz Andrzejewski, a man whom he had felt an undeniable attraction to since the moment they met eyes in a classroom.

 

And there he was, lying in Matteusz’ arms as the Polish boy slumbered, softly snoring.  Charlie didn’t want to ever wake him; he looked so peaceful for somebody who had been through what he had.

 

Learning about Matteusz’s father casting him out as if he were a leper stirred up feelings of anger within Charlie; he wanted to hurt the bastard, wanted to make him pay.  However, he knew as both a boyfriend and a prince that it was an unwise course of action; the best he could do for Matteusz was be there for him when he needed it.

 

Matteusz shuffled, his eyes cracking open as he groaned from exhaustion, “What time is it?” he asked, accent thick with sleep.

 

“It does not matter.  You need rest.” Charlie stated.

 

Matteusz gave a groggy laugh, “Always looking out for me, eh?”

 

“I’m worried about you.” Charlie replied, his voice quivering with a tiny tint of anxiety, “Are you alright?”

 

Matteusz moved to sit up, waiting for a couple of seconds for Charlie to get comfortable again before answering, “You don’t have to keep asking that.  I’m fine.”

 

“Okay.” Charlie snuggled close, “You know I only do that because I’m concerned, right?”

 

Matteusz replied, “Yeah.  It’s sweet.  But I promise, I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.” Charlie conceded, knowing deep in his gut that something was up with his boyfriend but forcing him to admit it would amount to nothing.

 

They cuddled back up together, pulling the covers up to the point where they were almost completely under them.  It didn’t take either long to fall back asleep, both at peace with each other.

 

*

 

Charlie awoke a couple of hours later to an empty bed, and rested a hand out to feel the cold covers.  His heartbeat rose in tempo as a thousand different scenarios played in his head, and he got to his feet, sparing a glance at the clock to see it was 4:17 in the morning.

 

He tiptoed down the stairs, knowing Miss Quill was most likely asleep at this time, and she would  _ not _ be happy if she was woken up early.  Then again, when  _ was  _ she happy?

 

There was a soft mumble that Charlie recognised as the television, and he walked into the living room to see Matteusz curled up into himself, static playing on the screen in front of him.  Matteusz’ shoulders were slumped, his knees held up to his chest as he whimpered to himself.

 

“Matteusz?” Charlie whispered, startling his boyfried into raising his head, revealing his tear-streaked cheeks.  Charlie instantly rushed to him, cupping his cheek, “What’s wrong?  Tell me.”

 

Matteusz guiltily confessed, “I’m a freak, and I don’t deserve love.”

 

“Wait… because you aren’t what humans call straight?” Charlie arched an eyebrow, “That’s ridiculous, you deserve everything good in your life.”

 

Matteusz shook his head, a sob breaking from his throat, “My own father hates me.  He cast me aside.”

 

“Well, that’s his loss, isn’t it?” Charlie said as he carded his fingers through Matteusz’s hair gently, “He doesn’t deserve you.  You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to help you.  Just… tell me how to help.”

 

Matteusz met eyes with his boyfriend, then choked out, “Hold me?”

 

Charlie nodded, clambered up onto the sofa and brought Matteusz into his arms, rubbing his back as he wept into his shoulder.  The prince mumbled kind, soothing words into his ear whilst he allowed Matteusz to confess just how he felt about all of this.

 

“I’m a horrible person...” Matteusz mumbled.

 

Charlie replied softly, “No, you aren’t.” then pressed a kiss into the side of his head.

 

Despite knowing that he had a long time to go, Matteusz knew that having Charlie with him was going to make things better in some way.  It was good to have someone to be drawn to, to have on his side.

  
With him, it may have been tough, but it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> aggghhh this was shit but i had to write after watching that episode, my emotions.


End file.
